Pavel (SoW game)/Quotes
*'Morning:' "Good morning, player. Your face is soft today." *'Afternoon:' "Hi, player. How are you?" *'Evening:' "Good evening. Have you finished your work today?" *'Night:' "Good night, player. The stars are beautiful tonight." *'Favourite:' "Eggnog...? I don't know what to say when I look something so moody. By the way, thank you." *'Loved:' "This is for me? I've always wanted one like this... thank you!" *'Liked:' "O, are you giving this to me? Thank you very much." *'Neutral:' "O, I appreciate this! Thanks!" *'Dislike:' "I don't like it..." *'Hated:' "This is harassment." *'Horror:' "I'm terribly sorry, because I hate this." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "I didn't think you would remember my birthday... Thank you, though! This is an amazing present!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "No way. I don't want to be greedy." *'White:' "I think it's best to take everything one step at a time. People say I take steps a bit too slowly, though." *'Black:' "Uhm... I think it's best to just take it easy. You have to take a day off once in a while." *'Blue:' "I invent things everyday. There's no better way to relax." *'Purple:' "If you remember your mistakes, you won't repeat them." *'Yellow:' "Can I call you name? I'd really like that." *'Orange:' "You and I are so close, we don't even need to talk." *'Teal:' "I like to stare into space, but recently, whenever I do, all I can think of is you." *'Green:' "Just leave me alone. I'm in a bad mood, and I don't feel like talking." *'Pink:' "I am at peace just thinking about you, Player. It would be great if you were thinking about me too." *'Red:' "I felt so happy when you said you loved me, even though I feel I'm not worthy. I will always love you, player." *'Rainbow:' "I feel so happy to be married to you, baby. I hope we stay together as many years as there are fish in the sea." *'Early Spring:' "Living things become more active in early spring." *'Late Spring:' "I get sleepy in spring. The smell of all those flowers is just so soothing. *'Early Summer:' "I like the summer heat. It can get a little too hot in the afternoon, though, so that's a good time to find a shady spot to take a nap." *'Late Summer:' "The rivers and the ocean sparkle during the summer." *'Early Autumn:' "It's getting cooler and more comfortable." *'Late Autumn:' "I love watching the falling leaves float down the river. Autumn is such a beautiful season." *'Early Winter:' "The animals should be hibernating around now. It'll be lonely until March." *'Late Winter:' "Snow everywhere. There's no good place to take a nap." *'Sunny:' "The sun is a bit too bright for ideal napping conditions today." *'Cloudy:' "I don't mind dark sky." *'Rainy:' "Rainy weather can be nice. I like the sound of rain splashing into the water." *'Snowy:' "Watching snow melt in water makes me feel sad for some reason..." *'Christmas Eve:' "Hello. Look at those shooting stars. My wish? It already came true, so I have nothing else to wish for. Did you make a wish? No? O... that's too bad! I'll never forget this starry sky that I saw with you. Bye!" *'Christmas Invitation:' "Player, the Christmas is tonight. Do you think we will go out together?" **'Yes:' "Please meet me on the mountaintop at 18:00." **'No:' "OK, fine!" (Pavel leaves) *'White Day:' "Can I come in? Player, I bought a White Day gift for you. Eat it when you're hungry. Goodbye!" *'Valentine's Day:' "A Valentine's Day gift? I really love it. Thank you." *'Before the Wedding:' "The wedding is soon. I hope it will be sunny." *'Having a Child:' "No problem. I think you're okay." *'Having another Child:' "No problem. I think you'll be fine." *'After Childbirth:' "We had a kid! He/She's really adorable!" *'First Child grows up:' "Child's face would make a great painting. If only I could paint!" *'Second Child grows up:' "Our children are planning something special for us." *'Before Married:' "Congratulations on your proposal. I wish you well." *'Having a Child:' "Don't cry... I think wife are/is feeling well." *'Having another Child:' "Don't worry. Maybe wife will be fine." *'After Childbirth:' "I'm glad it was a safe delivery." *'First Child grows up:' "Your child already grows up? Whoa!" *'Second Child grows up:' "Does Child smile often too? It must because of you, player." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Oh my, how cute. Pet looks so happy." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "I see. Is that yours? It's well raised..." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations!" *'Lost a Contest:' "Ah... I really thought you'd win... That's too bad..." *'Talk too Much:' "How's it going, player?!" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes